ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Galloping Grenades
|occupation = Crodela players |home = Toronto, Canada |goal = To win Crodela matches. |fate = Gets caught cheating and loses to the Holy Mackerels}}The Galloping Grenades are a group of characters from The Super Babies that comprises a Crodela team in Canada. The team is based in the town of Toronto, which is located in the southeast of Canada. The team was founded in 1943, making them the fourth-newest team in the league. The Grenades playing robes are purple and yellow. Background List of known players Brianna Taylor= Born in Canada in 2007, Brianna Taylor played as one of eight brighteners for her Crodela team, the Galloping Grenades. Apparently, she befriended Indiana Shaffer. On January 25, 2020, Taylor played in her first official seasonal game against the Holy Mackerels along with her team. Taylor ruthlessly flashed Baby Intelligence by catching him by surprise, setting his legs ablaze and making flying difficult. Taylor flashed him again, lightning up his torso but keeping his arms intact, and was cut off by a roaring Indiana Shaffer. The team ultimately won the match. When Baby Intelligence made it obvious that the NoHeads were grouping near the Eastern Field, Taylor and Shaffer both offered to accompany him and fight, leading Force Baby to point out that "the Grenades definitely aren't bad people". During the final match in June of 2020, Taylor played against the Holy Mackerels once again. The match was loaded with brutal play, and when the Galloping Grenades scored a goal, Taylor tried to flash Alejandro Bermudez, but then Eric Cuell grabbed Taylor by the collar until she wriggled out of his grip. As a result, Clinton awarded Taylor a penalty. The Grenades ultimately lost the game. |-|Ethan Roth= |-|Indiana Shaffer= |-|Jessica Tena= |-|Kendra London= Born in Canada in the 2000s, Kendra played as one of eight brighteners for the Galloping Grenades. When preparing for the finals of the 2020 International Crodela Cup, she teamed up with Shaun Littleton to reconfigure the Crodela pads of all eight Brighteners to flash installed devices that light up players instantly rather than ligament by ligament. During the huge game, she played against the Holy Mackerels. Thanks to her cheating, the Grenades won thanks to the intervention of Ethan Roth, who was equipped with London's warped sporting equipment. The following week, it was revealed that several members of the Grenades had been caught cheating on camera, including Kendra, who had been caught. The Mackerels were therefore awarded the Crodela Cup thanks to London's desperate attempt to prevail. |-|Shaun Littleton= Born in Canada in the 2000s, Shaun played as one of eight brighteners for the Galloping Grenades. When preparing for the finals of the 2020 International Crodela Cup, he teamed up with his friend Kendra London to reconfigure the Crodela pads of all eight Brighteners to flash installed devices that light up players instantly rather than ligament by ligament. During the huge game, he played against the Holy Mackerels. Thanks to his cheating, the Grenades won thanks to the intervention of Ethan Roth, who was equipped with Littleton's warped sporting equipment. The following week, it was revealed that several members of the Grenades had been caught cheating on camera, including Littleton, who had been caught. The Mackerels were therefore awarded the Crodela Cup thanks to Littleton's desperate attempt to prevail. Category:Adults Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Males Category:Females Category:Galloping Grenades Category:Character groups Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Athletes Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Sports teams